Winter maintenance on travelled surfaces in both normal ground transportation and aviation frequently involves dispensing anti-icing and de-icing chemicals on surfaces, e.g., asphalt and concrete, to prevent slippery conditions and ice formation during various winter conditions and precipitation. The effectiveness of these anti-icing and de-icing chemicals depends on various parameters, of which many are out of the control of maintenance personnel. These parameters include the type and amount of traffic on the road or runway immediately after the application of the materials, the promptness and accuracy of the forecasted precipitation, and the amount and severity of the actual precipitation, among many others.
Anti-icing and de-icing chemicals are applied to the roads in most cases with full traffic or where heavy traffic can be expected shortly after application, i.e., the aviation industry. Traffic flow on roads and bridges, together with adverse weather conditions, can clear substantial portions of the applied chemicals off the intended surfaces before the desired effect can take place.
In the case of preventive winter maintenance, undesired and different or early/late precipitation can a have similar effect. Specifically, the anti-icing and de-icing chemicals may be washed off the pavement surface or otherwise displaced before they can be effective in developing the desired ice or snow control results.
Another parameter that seriously affects the performance of anti-icing and de-icing chemicals is their ability to remain attached to the pavement or compromised surfaces for the period of time necessary to develop their desired control influence. This ability can be severely impeded by traffic flow, wind, and delayed or different than expected precipitation. Due to these effects, agencies and companies responsible for snow/ice control of travelled surfaces often dispense much more of the anti-icing and de-icing chemicals than necessary. Further, it is often necessary to repeat early applications due to delays or underestimates in predicted precipitations. Similarly, differences in forecasted precipitation and heavy traffic conditions often force agencies responsible for snow/ice control to repeat anti-icing and de-icing applications more than once in severe weather conditions.
There remains a need in the art for alternate and improved compositions and methods for anti-icing and/or de-icing surfaces such as vehicle roadways and runways.